


I'll be a Good Little Birdy

by NguWritesFanfictions



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Nightwing Dick Era, Praise Kink, verbal humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NguWritesFanfictions/pseuds/NguWritesFanfictions
Summary: Jason thought it would be funny to tie up his older brother and text someone to come play...However, Dick has high hopes for who it is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts).



> Eh...
> 
> One of the reasons I'm kinda writing these kinds of fics is because of Timmyjaybird...
> 
> So I wanted to write a surprise fic for them-
> 
> Its terrible. I know. I'm still bad at this stuff.

Dick Grayson, first Robin, current alias of Nightwing. Currently, he's tied up to a couple of bed posts. Tied up by his favourite 'enemy'.

Dick squirmed slightly, trying to free himself. He and the handcuffs didn't mix too well. However, why was he currently chained up...? Well. Jason thought it would be funny to tie him up and text some people to come find him. This wasn't all that funny however! What if someone caught him in this embarrassing moment!?

He kept trying to squirm his way out, but these handcuffs weren't those sexy ones you could buy at any sex shop. They were proper police ones... He knew that Jason used his own personal handcuffs. He just hoped it wasn't going to be someone too awkward who walked in... he'd probably have to beg them to unlock the handcuffs.

At worst? Alfred. I mean. Who wants their grandfather to walk in on them whilst their tied up and half naked because their younger brother Jason Peter God Damn Todd decided it would be funny? No-one of course.

To be honest? He had a best case scenario but he doubted that it would ever happen. For one, Damian would kill him for having that person over... possibly. But at the same time, to have those hands travel across his body and call him every single name they possible could to cause him some form of release? That would be amazing. To hear their voice in his ears and hear the sounds of every single insult that would make him feel alive? It got him hard just thinking about it.

Okay. So maybe he had a little thing about being humiliated. But he couldn't help it! Every time he heard those damn words come out of that man's mouth it just got him so worked up that he just instantly wanted to drag him to bed!

Dick wrapped his legs around themselves slightly, oh gosh. He could feel himself getting hard. Just thinking about those words made every part of him tingle. He felt some drool running down from his lips, the sweet scent.. he almost could remember it. He struggled slightly, he wanted to break free of the bonds quickly and run off to find him when-

Dick heard a chuckle from the window “so... this is why your brother asked me to visit you.” Dick felt his little junior cop get even harder. If that was possible. “Tied up like a present? I'm complaining. He didn't leave a bow.” Slade traced his hand from Dick's ankle to his thigh, resting his hand close to Dick's crotch.

Dick shivered, he tried to move himself closer to Slade's hand, but just couldn't. “Don't worry little birdy. I'll maybe give you pleasure. But I've heard you've been a bad boy recently.” he smirks, moving his hand lower and squeezing Dick's plump ass cheek. “Maybe you need to be punished. After all, How can I reward a Bad little birdy? A naughty little birdy who spends far too much time on the streets, then he does at home, preparing himself for his favourite master.” He gently massages Dick's ass cheeks, before letting go. Dick let out a whine at the loss of contact.

“Hm... Maybe I'll let you go little birdy. But first. I have to punish you... maybe I should just leave you here for your father to walk in on you. And See his oldest son handcuffed to one of his beds, maybe I'll even make it better.” He smirked, walking around to the other side, leaning down and whispering into Dicks ear “Leaving you all presented for him.” He traced a finger up from Dick's belly button to his Adams apple, pulling back “Would you like that?”

Dick squirmed under the handcuffs, trying to break free of them, but he just couldn't he whined out. Wanting freedom. He felt a hand smack his ass and let out a small yelp “P-please!” He let out a small whimper, looking at Slade “I-I'll be a good boy...” He leaned up “I-I swear.” He looks down, hoping that Slade was stop touch him.

Hearing a sigh from Slade's lip, made him look up, Slade undid the handcuffs, and kissed Dick's forehead “I'm a little busy tonight, so I only have a short amount of time.” He kissed Dick's cheek, wrapping his hand around Dick's member, and gently rubbing his thumb over the tip, he held Dick close, hearing his little Nightwing let out a moan “I'll get you off before I leave and give you some after care. You'll need it after those handcuffs.” He moved his hand up and down fast, gently massaging Dick's balls, and rubbing the tip when his hand traces over those areas, Slade kissed Dick's neck slightly, leaving a trail of kisses down Dick's neck “Your a good boy aren't you Dickie?”

Dick let out a loud gasp, as he came, shaking slightly. He leaned against Slade, cuddling into him. “Its okay Dick. You're a good boy.” He picked up one of Dick's kissed them. He gently placed dick on the bed, cleaning his hand off with a tissue, he kissed Dick's other wrist and redressed him. “Get some sleep okay? Nightwing can take a night off. I think Dick needs a break too.” He smiled, gently rubbing Dick's back, hearing soft noises from the younger's mouth, he gently kissed the younger on the lips “Don't worry. We can find a way to get back at Jason together.”

Dick smiled. He liked that idea... a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to learn how to write more. I was even this terrible with dissertations at Uni-


End file.
